


Gonna Fly Now

by BritHistorian



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: If you're reading my other Firefly fics, this takes place between the two chapters of "Intervention."  It doesn't directly reference the other story, though, and stands on its own.





	

  
"Ain't gonna be no rematch!" "Don't want one."  
  
With those final two lines of dialogue, the ancient movie came to an end and the credits began to scroll across Serenity's console.  
  
Inara looked at River, an expression of utter bewilderment on her face. " _That_ was your favorite movie from Earth-that-Was?"  
  
River nodded francticly, her eyes wide and her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Uh huh."  
  
Jayne stretched, scratched himself, and spit on the floor. "It was okay. They shoulda made a sequel, though, where Rocky comes back and beats Apollo Creed and becomes champion."  
  
"That'd be a great idea!" Kaylee bounded out of her chair and started pacing up and down in front of the console. "We can do it! We can use Serenity's video pickups for cameras, make the costumes ourselves, River can write the script! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Kaylee," Mal said, "it may have escaped your notice, but we are a band of small-time smugglers and petty thieves, who aren't above taking a bit of honest work if nothing better presents itself. We are not a movie studio."  
  
Kaylee pouted. "I know, Cap'n. But it'd be fun. It'd give us something to do between planetfalls.  
  
"Does get kinda boring out in the Black, sir. A project like this could be good for morale."  
  
Mal looked at Zoe. "I can't believe you're going along with this!"  
  
Zoe shrugged. "It's better'n just starin' at the walls, sir."  
  
Mal huffed. "Fine. You all can go make your movie or whatever. I've got to drive the ship, make sure we don't run into anything."  
  
River grabbed a deck of cards off the table. "Wait captain, you can't go yet! You, Jayne, and Simon have to draw cards to see who gets to be the referee, who gets to be Apollo Creed, and who gets to be Rocky." She shuffled the deck and held it out in front of her while each man took a card. "Okay," she said, "high card gets to be Rocky, low card is Apollo, and middle card is Paulie.  
  
At once, the men turned over their cards: Simon had a 7, Mal a Jack, and Jayne had a King. Mal looked at River suspiciously. "You sure you didn't stack the deck?"  
  
"Now, Captain," River explained calmly, "while you and Jayne taught me how to cheat at cards, you told me that was just so I could recognize when others were trying to cheat, and that I was never, under any circumstances, to cheat in a game of cards." Besides, she didn't need to stack the deck: She could see what card each man was holding. But the Captain really didn't need to know that right now.  
  
"Aw, Cap'n, you're just jealous cause I'm the Big Damn Hero!" Jayne grinned lewdly at the women of the crew. "So... who's gonna play Adrian?"  
  
"It was my favorite movie. _I'm_ playing Adrian." River looked around as if daring anyone to challenge her.  
  
Jayne looked the little girl - no, little woman now - up and down. She'd developed some nice curves in her time on Serenity. Still a mite thin for his taste, but still real easy on the eyes. "I reckon this _is_ gonna be fun."   
  
Simon started balling up his fists and opened his mouth to say something, but Kaylee stopped him with her hand on his chest. "Save it for the ring, Apollo. Now, if you'll follow me back to the engine room, I'll get started on measuring you for your trunks."  
  
"So," Jayne said, leering at River, "you gonna come measure for me for my trunks?"  
  
Mal cut in. "Well, look at the time. Doesn't my shift on the bridge start right about now? See you folks later."  
  
River grabbed a ball of twine from one of the shelves. "Is your bunk presentable, or should we go measure you in mine?"  
  
Jayne draped his arm around her shoulder. "My bunk's fine - Ma always told me 'Keep your room clean in case you have to entertain.'" River laughed at Jayne's impression of his mother.   
  
As River and Jayne climbed the stairs, his arm still around her, Zoe and Inara exchanged a grin and a thumb up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my other Firefly fics, this takes place between the two chapters of "Intervention." It doesn't directly reference the other story, though, and stands on its own.


End file.
